bakerstreetfandomcom-20200222-history
James Moriarty
The Following page contains Spoilers.Please go to another page if you Don't want to read these Spoliers ---- :He is the Napoleon of crime, Watson. He is the organizer of half that is evil and of nearly all that is undetected in this great city. He is a genius, a philosopher, an abstract thinker. He has a brain of the first order. He sits motionless, like a spider in the centre of its web, but that web has a thousand radiations, and he knows well every quiver of each of them. :-Sherlock Holmes to Dr. Watson in The Final Problem Real Name: Professor James Moriarty Occupation: Maths Professor, Crimelord Enemies: Sherlock Holmes, Dr.John Watson Known Relatives: Colonel James Moriarty (brother) Aliases: The Napoleon of Crime Base of Operations: London First Appearance: The Final Problem Professor James Moriarty, the archenemy of the famous Detective Sherlock Holmes, a mathematics professor who is also the "Napoleon of Crime". His genius is rivaled only by Holmes himself. Moriarty has been proven to be the most dangerous of all criminals that Holmes has ever encountered. In the short story "The Adventure of the Final Problem", they had both seemingly met their demise at Reichenbach Falls (only for Holmes to survive having faked his death). History Professor Moriarty's first appearance and his ultimate end occurred in Doyle's story "The Final Problem", in which Holmes, on the verge of delivering a fatal blow to Moriarty's criminal ring, is forced to flee to the Continent to escape Moriarty's retribution. The criminal mastermind follows, and the pursuit ends atop the Reichenbach Falls, during which, both Holmes and Moriarty apparently fall to their deaths while locked in mortal combat. During this story, Moriarty is something of a Mafia Godfather: he protects nearly all of the criminals of England in exchange for their obedience and a share in their profits. Holmes, by his own account, was originally led to Moriarty by the suggestion that many of the crimes he perceived were not the spontaneous work of random criminals, but the machinations of a vast and subtle criminal ring. Moriarty plays a direct role in only one other of Doyle's Holmes stories: "The Valley of Fear", which was set before "The Final Problem," but published afterwards. In "The Valley of Fear", Holmes attempts to prevent Moriarty's agents from committing a murder. Moriarty does not meet Holmes in this story. In an episode where Moriarty is interviewed by a policeman, a painting by Jean-Baptiste Greuze is described as hanging on the wall; Holmes remarks on another work by the same painter to show it could not have been purchased on a professor's salary. The work referred to is La jeune fille à l'agneau; some commentators have described this as a pun by Doyle upon the name of Thomas Agnew of the gallery Thomas Agnew and Sons, who had a famous painting stolen by Adam Worth, but was unable to prove the fact. In Star Trek: The Next Generation Professor Moriarty is portrayed twice in Star Trek: The Next Generation. Once in the episode "Elementary, Dear Data" and again in "Ship in a Bottle". Skills Sherlock Holmes described him as The Napoleon of Crime. Moriarty was a criminal genius, very nearly as smart as Holmes himself. While an older man and given to dealing with problems using his brains rather than brawn, he was clearly a good hand-to-hand fighter when pushed, as he was able to give the extremely strong, martial arts knowledgeable Holmes a run for his money when they fought atop the Reichenbach Falls. Category:Sherlock Holmes Characters